


A wee bit of fun

by MoreThanTonight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThanTonight/pseuds/MoreThanTonight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny watersports fic where Harry needs to go pee and Louis doesn't let him. Doesn't let him leave, that is. </p>
<p>Or where Harry pees on Louis' lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>"I can't. I'll make a mess and it's gonna be-... d-daddy, I can't," he whimpered as Louis' teeth sank into the skin of his neck, the stinging quickly replaced by the tingling feeling of Louis sucking a lovebite to mark Harry as his own. "You can," Louis growled under his breath. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A wee bit of fun

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this completely on anna louisincake for talking about watersports. However I blame fresca for making me think of watersports puns for the title. 
> 
> Tumblr: [morethantonight](http://morethantonight.tumblr.com/)

 

"Louis, let me go!" Harry laughed, trying to push Louis' hands away from him when the sweet touch to his sides turned ticklish, making him wiggle on top of Louis' lap. Louis didn't let go and any other time, Harry would have turned around to straddle his strong thighs and kiss him until they were both breathless, but he had more pressing matters to attend to right now.

"No. I've got you trapped here now," Louis chuckled playfully, his fingers sliding up Harry's hips, pulling his t-shirt up as well. "I'm never letting you go," he whispered in Harry's ear, his voice barely louder than a whisper. Harry's body tensed up, his back straight and his hands squeezing Louis' thighs as he continued to shift uncomfortably, trying to find a position that didn't press against his bladder.

 

Louis' warm lips brushed against Harry's neck, his teeth grazing the soft skin. "Lou.. I mean it, I need to wee," Harry whispered, but he could feel his resolve crumble by the second. He could hold it in for a minute longer, just a few more seconds. Anything to get a little more of Louis' lips on him, just a tad more of his attention. He could feel Louis getting hard under his bum, making Harry want to grind down even harder.

 

"We've talked about this before, baby," Louis said and Harry didn't know whether it was his imagination or not, but he sounded breathless. Excited. And Harry knew exactly why. "But _right now?"_ he asked, his purposeful grinding turning into uncomfortable squirming as Louis' grip around him tightened. "No time like the present," Louis hummed.

 

"But we haven't prepared. We talked about plastic sheets and- clothes! We're wearing clothes," Harry grumbled, but he couldn't hide the way his cock twitched in his tight jeans at the thought of finally doing it. "Shh, baby," Louis almost purred, his hands sliding up and down Harry's sides soothingly. "You can do this. Just let go."

 

Harry shook his head nervously, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "I can't. I'll make a mess and it's gonna be-... d-daddy, I can't," he whimpered as Louis' teeth sank into the skin of his neck, the stinging quickly replaced by the tingling feeling of Louis sucking a lovebite to mark Harry as his own. "You can," Louis growled under his breath, firmly but not unkindly. They had safety measures for when it became too overwhelming and Harry never felt anything but safe with Louis.

  
  


A tiny whimper left Harry's lips as Louis' hands pressed into his tummy, rubbing against his bladder. He couldn't help but clench his fists, trying to keep it in even though he was supposed to do the opposite at the moment. "Baby, just relax," Louis cooed, the pad of his thumbs brushing over his hipbones. Louis didn't even have to glance down, he had already memorised where Harry's 'might as well' tattoo was. The touch was painstakingly sweet, a sharp contrast to the growing, desperate need Harry felt in his groin.

 

He couldn't hold it in much longer, he was all too aware of that. He had to either get up and run to the bathroom or do it right there. On top of Louis' lap on their bed. "Oh fuck," Harry muttered, feeling a few drops leak from his cock before he clenched down hard, trying to stop the flow. It was only a few drops, but it was as though Louis could sense what had just happened. He let out a soft moan where he was leaving open-mouthed kisses to Harry's shoulder. "Come on, Princess. I know you can do it. Do it for daddy," he said. "You want to be daddy's good boy, don't you?"

 

Harry's thighs were trembling at this point from how hard he was holding it in, trying not to let any of it spill down his thighs the way he knew it was inevitable that it would anyway. "Y-Yes," he whispered, leaning back against Louis' chest, letting out a deep breath. "Yes what, darling?" Louis asked softly.

 

"Yes, daddy." It was as though a switch had been turned on and Harry couldn't have stopped it even if he had wanted to. A relieved sigh left his lips as he let go completely. For a few seconds, the trickling sound was all they could hear. And then the warmth spread, down Harry's thighs and to Louis. Harry knew Louis could feel it the moment he hissed, his cock getting rock hard under his bum. "Lou-.. Lou," Harry panted, grinding against Louis' cock as the stream never seemed to stop. He couldn't control it anymore, but the feeling of letting go was one of the best he had ever felt. No need to think, there was no need to do anything. He just let it happen.

"You're such a good boy. God, Harry," Louis growled under his breath, his hand quickly slipping under the waistband of Harry's jeans to wrap his fingers around Harry's cock, stroking him quickly. Harry couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Louis was jerking him off _with his own pee_.

 

After a moment, all Harry had left were a few measly drops, but Louis wasn't done with him. A breathy moan left his lips at the same time as Louis let out a grunt. He thrust back against Harry's bum, rough and fast like he was tethering over the edge, just waiting for the right moment. Harry was already half hard even before he stopped peeing, making the last drops rather painful. When he was done, there was nothing to stop him from bucking back into Louis' hand with soft whimpers.

 

He couldn't believe that he just did that. That he just peed in his pants, and worse, all over his boyfriend. But said boyfriend was rubbing off on him, faster and faster until Louis finally stilled with an almost inaudible moan as he came. "F-Fuck."

 

"Don't fucking stop," Harry bit back, thrusting into Louis' closed fist to remind him that he was still very much in need of getting off. It took Louis all of two seconds to come back to himself and jerk Harry off rough and messy, his thumb flicking over his slit. "Daddy," Harry groaned, throwing his head back to rest on Louis' shoulder. He had already given in to so much today. It wasn't hard to give in to that tight, curling feeling in his groin and come all over Louis' hand with an unabashed moan.

  
The seconds went by slowly and Harry could swear he could hear Louis' fast heartbeat. Louis' hand was still down his pants. They were still soaked in pee and come. But when he looked over his shoulder to glance back at Louis, he couldn't help but smirk. "Well, that was fun."

**Author's Note:**

> heeeey my tumblr is [morethantonight](http://morethantonight.tumblr.com/). Come talk to me about your larry headcanons and we can be friends! 
> 
> Also comment and kudos it if you liked the fic (:


End file.
